


Messing Around

by pickled_kit



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Boys Being Boys, M/M, and i haven’t even read the second one yet, boys be gay, but i love it so much so i had to, do they ever stop flirting or annoying each other??, enjoy enjoy :), honestly i’m super new to the fandom, i literally finished the book today, i made up some of it bc i wanted some spice, i’m sorryyyy, jesper teasing wylan, no., nsfw kinda??, only a hickey, some of this may be inaccurate, wholesome content, wylan blushed bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickled_kit/pseuds/pickled_kit
Summary: Jesper and Wylan get used to sharing the mansion to themselves and without Inej things get a little bit more intimate and close. A moment where they just tease each other and annoy the crap out of each other. Here for wholesome gay content.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Messing Around

**Author's Note:**

> sorry is this is kinda crap! i just read the book and got into writing so i hope it’s not as awful as i think. some things might be incorrect as i haven’t read the second book yet so dont be too mad :( other than that enjoy it!!

Wylan walks to the kitchen of the mansion that both him and Jesper owned and shared. It had been a few weeks after Inej had moved to her ship from the Van Eck Mansion.

He couldn’t wrap his head around the idea of willingly spending every moment on a moving and sailing ship but Inej was certain. The details of what she was doing hadn’t been discussed but it didn’t take a genius to figure out what it was. Hunting slavers around Kerch and the other segmented lands by sea. An interesting approach if he did say so himself.

It wasn’t any louder or quieter without the girl. Inej was small and silent. She could walk right past you and you would never notice. That was her job as their Wraith. Wylan hates that he couldn’t call her by that title since they’d all moved on from The Dregs.

She was stronger than them all, it wasn’t a controversial opinion. Inej could make it on pure spite and sweat. 

He grabs a teabag and slips it into his favourite white mug, grabbing the green container of sugar and slipping a careful teaspoon in. 

Jesper had changed the colours of the sugar and salt containers after he realised that Wylan kept making his drinks with salt and not sugar and he was fed up of tasting salty coffee. The poor boy couldn’t read the labels. 

He bites his tongue in concentration as he attempts once more to read the words of the teabag box. It was just useless. It was jumbled; like the letters were floating around and switching places. He keeps trying until he hears the pop of the kettle, throwing the box across the counter with frustration.

He pours the hot water into his mug and stirs it around until it’s cool enough for his softened tastebuds. Coming from the background he did, he wasn’t as used to the others at drinking or eating fast or slightly unmannered. 

Wylan’s hands slip a touch down the slightly wet mug and he groans as a little boiling hot drop lands on his leg.

“Careful you don’t spill that, pretty boy. If I ever spilt something back at home, Ma used to make me drink it out of my hands- but maybe seeing you lap that from around my fingers wouldn’t be such a bad-“

Wylan nearly jumps feet at the sudden voice but calms down a touch as he realises it’s just the other male of the house. Jesper has a tendency to do this. He got some sick joy out of seeing him all nervous and jumpy. Couldn’t be more in his character.

The younger boy rolls his eyes and scoffs. “You’re insufferable, seriously.” 

“You love it, merchling.” Jesper smirks as he grabs his own cup and pours himself a glass of orange juice. 

His body was right next to Wylan’s and for some stupid reason the young male couldn’t find himself able to move away. Just the way his hands sweeper at his side, low enough against his skinny frame to skim over Wylan’s own pale fingers.

“Mhm.” Wylan murmurs, his cheeks a soft pink as he blinks back his senses and moves to the other side of the rather large kitchen.

“What was that, lovely?” 

Wylan scoffs again but his breath almost catches at the new petname.

“I said nothing, Fahey.” Wylan uses his last name just to bug him, he enjoys getting under his skin just as much as the next guy.

“No, you did. You said-“

Wylan rolls his eyes and interrupts the male by gripping tightly on to his shirt and yanking him forward, colliding their lips together. 

It was all tongue and teeth. A complete awful attempt on both ends but they made do with the clanking teeth and overuse of wet tongue. Wylan wasn’t sure how they made it this far honestly.

A discussion would be in hand for whether the mission behind their kissing was to provide comfort and romance or for the pure factor of wanting to eat the other persons face. 

Work was needed.

Jesper breaks away from him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. 

“That was horrendous.”

“Yeah. Your tongue is too long.”

“You can’t just-“

“The more you talk the more I crave to cut it off, Fayer.” Wylan rolls his eyes again, hiding his bright red heated cheeks with his hand as he turns away from Jesper and faces the large window opposite their beautiful garden of flowers and plants. “Maybe we would have a chance at a good kiss then.”

Jesper sighs. They played around quite a bit but this seemed agitated. Wholly out of character for his insults to rush this far. He puts it too him missing Inej in her absence and walks to him, hooking his arms around his waist and pushing his head into the crook of the boy’s neck.

“At least I proved my theory true.” He whispers against the male’s skin,  
and Wylan can feel him smirking as the skin of his neck turns to goosebumps and raised hairs.

“What are you even on about?” He asks, voice soft and small now. Just a gentle embrace of words and letters.

“You only kiss me when you’re mad.”

Wylan has to snort as his eyes do their usual roll whenever the older male opened his mouth to say less than clever things. 

“Oh, woe- you’ve caught me! Whatever shall I do now?!” He acts playfully, pushing his spare hand that wasn’t wrapped around Jespers to his forehead.

Jesper squeezes Wylan’s waist, making him nearly buckle with ticklish laughter, whispering out a high ‘stop’.

“Spending this year with the Dregs has really changed you, Wylie. Where’s your cute nerdy act gone to, huh?” He teases, stop the battle of his fingers for a moment so Wylan could breathe.

The younger boy catches his breath in Jesper’s grasp. “It’s hard to stay a soft gentle puppy in a den full of violently fighting mutts.”

“Am I a dog to you, Wylan?” Jesper laughs, making the boy’s cheeks dust a soft pink. “A mutt? A barbarian?!”

“No- that’s not- that’s- you know what I meant!”

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed, merchling.” Jesper whispers into his neck and softly kisses the pale skin there and Wylan releases a shaky breath at the contact.

This man’s mouth was wonderful; beautiful, even. On Wylan’s skin it was all he needed to start the fire within himself.

“You- stop, my ears might start bleeding if you carry on with this.” Wylan says, trying to pretend this wasn’t controlling every nerve in his system.

“And why’s that, pup?”

“Because you shouldn’t lie like that.” Wylan whispers, hand trailing over Jesper’s dark fingers, playing with the rough skin.

“And why would I lie to you?” He asks, his breath is nothing but a hot whisper on the pale boy’s helpless neck.

“You’re a crook, Jesper. A gambler and a thief. You’re manufactured to lie-“

“You trust me, don’t you? I may be a criminal but after everything we did together; do you trust me?” Jesper says in a delicate voice, a smirk obvious on his plump lips.

It’s silent. Wylan unsure of his answer and Jesper even more so.

“Do you? Do you trust me?”

Wylan fiddles around with Jesper’s middle finger, stroking the skin from his wrist to his shoulder.

“Yes.” Wylan breathes and lets out a soft but high whine as Jesper bites down softly on his neck.

He sucks at the skin gently for a few seconds before unhooking his left hand from Wylan’s grip and holding it out in front of them both.

Wylan gasps. 

“My keys! Jesper, how did you-“

“Never trust a dog, Wylan. They’ll cuddle you at night, but you’ll still find their piss in your bed the next morning.” Jesper laughs hard, making Wylan growl and remove himself from his arms.

“You pickpocketed me! After you said-“

“Trust is valuable, kid. And it’s definitely not something you should give to me.” He replies, laughing still as he moves to take a sip from his glass on the kitchen counter.

“I hate you so much.” Wylan groans as he shoves the keys back into his pocket and goes to his mug before storming out of the room.

Jesper was a fucking asshole.

“I’ll be up in bed, Wylie! Join me when you’re out of this mood!” 

“Don’t make me shoot you, Jesper.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this awful piece i made! feel free to like and give me some prompts for these two!!


End file.
